The instant invention relates generally to beverage infusion packages and more specifically it relates to a tea bag with a squeezing device.
Numerous beverage infusion packages have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be fabricated with structures so that the packages when wet can be squeezed to drain their surplus contents. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,387,978 to Major; 3,550,528 to O'Neill; 4,726,956 to Christie and 4,735,810 to Dacal all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.